


Boning along

by FormSans



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Bara Sans, Bara papyrus, Bitties are seen as pets, F/M, Magic, Monsters are not on surface, Only bitties, bara, bitty - Freeform, size change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormSans/pseuds/FormSans
Summary: Work was hard and long. One evening of dragging yourself home, you notice for the first time a shop called 'Bitty Sanctuary' Going in, you end up finding two bitties that could change your life.For better or for worse? Only time will tell.
Relationships: Papyrus (Swapfell purple)/Reader, Sans (Swapfell purple)/Reader
Comments: 82
Kudos: 405





	1. The bitty visit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on this website. Hoping that it will end well. Please, if you have suggestions or things to point out, tell me. I only wish to improve myself. First chapter and hoping it looks decent enough.

Work was hard for you. It always seemed to be never ending sometimes. Working at a handy-down shop was hard, having to change from manning the till to checking the donations to see if they were sellable. Didn't help that there were so few workers helping, combined with the long hours made it almost like hell working a shift. The only good thing there was the decent enough wage and the friendly coworkers.

The manager of the store was a sweet old woman that hadn't lost her strength. She could easily lift up 10kg without hassle. She was the main reason the salary was good. The manager managed to have the owner of the company owning the store to pay all working staff a decent amount, or risk a lot of empty working spots. It was amazing to get a good pay considering that most workplaces barely give the livable wage to their workers. Though the hours were long at the handy-down shop, which killed your feet, having decent shoes helped as well as not having to wear the curs-ed high heels. 

Today was no different, there had been so many people buying during the morning and then having to use your afternoon to sort through what people dropped in the donation box. It was killer. Couldn't even have a 10 minute break today between all the given jobs. Shuffling towards home as the sun began to set. All you wanted to do was have a nice hot and long bath, maybe even use a bath bomb to make it feel nicer. Maybe a favourite drink of fizzy. Heck, even ruining your self-given diet to just get takeaway, or fast food, seemed good for you tonight.

Then a light turned on as you passed a building. Pausing, you looked up. Unlike most of the heavier concrete city that you are used to, this has grass lawn at the front. A high wooden fence that connected to the sides of a large brick building. This being just in the outskirts of the city made sense that there was more likely to have green growing.

The inner part of the city barely had a tree, or living trees. The outskirts were more likely to have potted plants at the front of shops, gardening shops and even the rare grassed single homes instead of the apartments. A few areas of the outskirts have small parks for children to run in. Which would always be a thankful change to the grey and gloomy inner city.

Slowly you turn distracted at the building as you notice the neon sign saying ‘ Bitty Sanctuary ’ plastered on the front. A large window to the left of the double glass door, from this distance it looked like a playpen for pets. There was a small walk to the door, which your feet began to move. The thought of home forgotten in your curiosity.

Bitties, it was a rising trend happening nowadays. Small pet like creatures that usually could sit in your hand or on your arm. There were different ones from what you had seen from the random articles you came across. Seemed the most common ones were skeletons of different shapes and colours. All having different type names. There had also been some goat, fish, fire and lizard like ones but never seemed as popular as the skeletons. Still remembering the pictures that crossed your social media of people taking pictures with these bitties. Some showing the bitty helping to cook or play games. They seemed more like people than pets from the pictures.

This was your final thought as you realised that you were standing in front of the glass doors. Inside, there were rows of shelves that had all sorts. Clothing section, furniture section, toy section and then to the far right is what one might think are open terrariums with all sorts of miniature creatures doing their own thing. Using a hand, you push the doors open and slide in, a ding announcing someone moving through the door.

It seemed too quiet as your feet brought you further in, the messenger bag bouncing on your hip as you just shuffled along. Almost seeming to be in a trance as you looked around. Then voices began to enter your ears. Straining your ears you began to listen to a woman speaking, “- final time. Being sent back from every single one. No one has been able to handle them.”

A young man’s voice replying, “It is concerning. Even with the collars to cut their magic abilities, they still seem to be too much to handle.” Your legs move you along the shelves until you see what seems to be a front desk. A blonde long haired young man was leaning on the counter, looking to the left behind the counter, to the woman that was next to him. A brunette curly haired woman with shimmering blue eyes was holding a large box with round holes near the top, the box being large enough for the woman to have to hold with both hands. Still seeming to be having trouble.

“I know. And this was the last straw. If we don’t get these guys adopted, they will have to be put to sleep.” The woman looking and sounding concerned as she watched the male. A noise of distress muffly coming from the box. This caused the woman to adjust her grip as the box shook before stilling.

Your feet only bringing you closer as you listened while the man sighed and responded, “I know, but we only have a few hours and this is the ghost hour. No one usually wants to adopt at this time  Sinthia . We might have to finally give up on them.”

You aren’t sure where the courage came from or the need but you bursted out, “I will take them!” This caused both Sinthia and the man to snap their heads towards you. You could almost think you saw some sort of purple light shift from the dark abyss that was inside the box from the holes. Just as it seemed to appear, it disappeared.

The man and Sinthia look at each other for a second before looking back at you. The man speaking up first, “Are you sure? These have always come back barely a few days after someone takes them in. And you don’t seem like you have had  _ any _ sort of experience with bitties, no offense.” You smile gently at them.

Giving a shake of your head, “I haven’t. But I can’t stand the idea of a person being killed just because people think they are pets. That isn’t right. I am a fast learner too, I know I can do it.” It might have been a trick of the ears but you sword you heard a gasp from somewhere. But neither human seemed to have gasped though.

Sinthia gave a large smile and nodded, putting the box on the counter. It was immediate as the box started to rock, like something was trying to move the box from the inside. Guessing that is where the bitties in question are. Sinthia seemed to have a strong grasp of the box as she put her focus on you, “That would be amazing. I would be more than happy to put everything half price if you could take care of them. They need a home so bad. My name is Sinthia by the way.” She held a hand that wasn’t holding the box out.

You didn’t hesitate to move forward and grab it to give a single handshake. The male put his name as he spoke next, “My name is  Daniel . It would help ease our concerns if you could take these two and give a home. Also nice to see someone that doesn’t think so little of bitties to boot. Best we make sure you know what to do before you take them. Here, this pamphlet will help. And the number for our store is there which you can call to ask more questions. This will be your main shop. We have everything from the adoption to the supplies to even medicine with inbuilt hospital for any sick bitty. We are going to have to get some information from you to make you the official new owner.” The word ‘owner’ made you shiver, not feeling that is what you will become.

You more wanted to become a friend or housemate than an ‘owner’. Nodding anyway, you move up and begin your answers for what they ask. Giving your name, address, birthday to show that you were  20 years of age , work occupation to even your finances. It seemed almost like adopting a child than a pet. Once it was put in, Daniel moved to the printer behind as a paper came out.

Daniel coming over to hand it to you. Looking down at it as he answered your unasked question, “That is your official certificate of owning them. It says your name, the type of bitties and a lot of legal stuff. Just sign at the bottom. I get a photocopy of it for our database and they are all yours.” You didn’t hesitate to take the pen Daniel offered to sign your name. Handing both back to him, he signed your name before going to the printer. Putting in the paper at an opening slot of the top, it slides through to where it was originally printed. You watch as he takes the certificate and rolls it before putting in a round tube and tying it off before handing it back. You smiled and put the tub in your bag with your other things. You might have taken a bigger job than you are prepared to, but you couldn’t help but feel anything but joy.


	2. Shopping time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am unsure of if these are long enough or if I should combine. This is also my first draft of sorts. Once I have the story down, I plan on rewriting. Comments are appreciated.
> 
> What do you guys also think the names should be for them? Think of purple and edgy. I will take names into consideration when picking them.

Sinthia had taken the box out the back while Daniel stayed at the front counter. You were currently browsing the current selection inside the shop. Having a shopping cart, which was thankfully near the front, and strolling through the aisle. After getting what clothes these bitties might prefer, you were looking through each lot. Purple was the main theme. Getting the ‘Papyrus’ size and ‘Sans’ size for each. Not even looking at the other sizes like the ‘Grillby’, ‘Muffet’, ‘Toriel’ or so on. From what you can gather, they are Sans and Papyrus types. Having already started to glance at the pamphlet which was mainly about Sans and Papyrus bitties.

Not sure which ones or if they were one of the examples the pamphlet has, you go off what Daniel said. Making sure to get spares of many types. From there, moved onto what seemed to be furniture. Getting two beds, a dresser, chairs for the dining table, plates with utensils and cups set. There was so much that seemed more for housing stuff than pet stuff. This only more reassured you that they were people and not just animals.

Moving on, you arrive at the toys. These seem a bit more for animals than people. There was even a squeaky hotdog. Giving a snort at it before looking on. Unsure if these guys will even play with it, you more opt for the softer plush toys that would be better for cuddling than to chew up. The next aisle was treats. Only more giving the feeling of pets. This store seemed to show that these bitties or pets and people. It was odd. Getting a few of the gummy food and something like jerky, you strolled to the next area. Only to find the terrariums that seemed to have a lot of napping bitties and other bitties seeming to play tag.

The most common ones were the blue jacket round skulled ones that were napping in some of the most oddest places. As well as more angled, taller ones with red sweatshirts and scarves running around, some even seeming to stomp their foot at the blue jacket ones that were asleep. The next common ones that caught your eye were the short rounded ones with black clothing and maybe even a collar that followed around the taller ones with more ‘bad boy’ clothing with ripped edges and a more flayed red scarf. Both these red and black ones have sharper teeth and pointer tips to everything. The final common pair (As it seemed the common ones were pair of short and tall) were the rounder skulled ones with bandanas and blue shirts that were usually dragging the taller orange hooded skeletons, that were as asleep as the blue jacket ones, all around the area. Some of the short bandanna and the tall soft red scarf were playing tag. They were adorable.

Bending down, you notice an information plate that has pictures with names.

The blue jacket being named ‘Sans’ (The picture was actually with this one awake and white lights in the large round sockets).

The tall soft red scarf skeletons were named ‘Cinnamon’ and had the bitty smiling so happy in the picture, doing a pose.

The short edgy looking one being named ‘Edge’ which fit the look. This picture having the bitty snarling in the picture with a gold tooth evident.

The tall edgy one having the name ‘Boss’ with the picture having the bitty just looking annoyed.

Tall sleeping orange hooded skeletons were named ‘Stretch’ and this picture has the skeleton leaning to the side a bit and asleep.

The final one with the blue bandana one having the name ‘Blueberry’ which seemed to match. Star eye lights evident in the large eye sockets and looking like he was about to hug the camera when it was taken.

There were a few others that weren't in the information place. Some black bones with little floating glitches, they were hiding from a group of bitties with brown scarves and seemed to have some black paint on their bones. The two being in a small pile near the corner, in a group, which is likely why there wasn’t anything on the information plate about them.

During the observation, some of the Blues and Cinnamon noticed you being near their pen. A few being at the side you are. It seems like an enclosure on the table. The floor being some wood chips. Decoration like cubbies or fake trees around. The corner where the error like ones were hiding had a large mountain of sorts with holes and tunnels through it. The Blues and Cinnamon lifting their arms as they tried to get your attention as well as begging to be picked up. Their voices sound like children with the higher pitch in it. Putting your hand down, they clamour around and start either hugging it or trying to climb on it. Feeling how smooth they are. A smile spreading on your face.

Then a voice pops up, “They are cute, aren’t they. You can pick a few up to play. We encourage play as it helps the energetic ones to use up that energy.” Flinching and turning your head to see Sinthia smiling as she stood not far behind you. Seems she was able to walk up while distracted with the other bitties. Noticing that her shirt was the same colour blue and green Daniel had, most likely their work uniform.

Turning to gently grab a Blue as the others gave your hand space. Lifting the hand and Blue up and cupping him in your hands. The Blue giggling with star eye lights in those sockets. The entire butt cheeks (Or whatever they have) almost took up your entire palm. Relaxing as you replied, “Yeah, they are. Are the ones I am taking any one of these?” If they were, I might need to change style choice.

Hearing a chuckle behind, “Nah. The ones you are taking are more of a rare type. It was why most accepted it. The fact you don’t know what type only makes me more happy that they have a better possibility of a home.” Glancing back, you notice Sinthia was looking away with a sad look. The Blue seem to be trying to climb towards Sinthia. Without even a thought, she brings the Blue close to Sinthia which the Blue leaps and hugs onto Sinthia’s arm. Sinthia looked down at the Blue in surprise before laughing.

You moved to take a Cinnamon one which was smaller in butt cheek size but much taller. Sliming as you bring the Cinnamon up for a hug as the bitty nuzzles into your chest. Turning to face Sinthia who is hugging the Blue that has gone to hug her. Both of you seem content with the bitties you were holding.

A thought coming to mind, “Well, to me it doesn’t matter what type. I just hope to make friends. Though I have a feeling that it will be hard. If they have been with a lot of others, then it might be a bit more difficult to help them.” Keeping your gaze on the bitty in your arms.

Hearing a sigh from Sinthia, “I am sad to say, but it most likely will. These guys have been to so many after they were abandoned in a box here. They don’t like other bitties and they have shown violence, more than the Edge and Boss bitties. Which leads me to mention the collars. They have them to prevent their attacks from harming others. All bitties have their own magic and their defense attacks. But these guys have actually managed to harm people because of them. Most bitty attacks sting but that it is. These guys have managed to draw blood and almost kill someone. I won’t hide the truth from you. So na matter what they say, don’t take it off.” Looking back at Sinthia, seeing her eyes glazed over, indicating that she was more than likely lost in a memory.

Giving a nod, “I have seen good people come from bad backgrounds where they have hurt others. But now, they are the nicest people that wouldn’t hurt anyone anymore.” Sinthia looked at you with a surprised look, “I want to give these bitties the same chance. The same care. I myself didn’t come from a great home but I made it. Not near as bad as others but it was still a journey. Just as this will be their journey for a true home. That is to provide” Looking at Sinthia with a smile, one hand holding the Cinnamon under to keep him up and the other hand petting the smooth skull.

Before you know what was happening, Sinthia hugged you, not as tightly as both of you had bitties. It was a surprise. Leaning back, Sinthia gave a large smile. You only give one back. Both of you return the bitties to the others. The other Blues and Cinnamon along with Bosses and Edge in tow crowded around and seemed to chatter happy.

Looking back at your forgotten cart, you can’t find anything else you might need. With that, you head to the front to pay for everything, including the bitties, and rearrange everything so you can carry it home.

Luckily you had enough in savings for this. Sinthia seems to have put the bitties into a sleeping condition until you could get home. Don’t need a moving box while also carrying things after all.


	3. Welcome home

It was a trek to your home. With the box under one arm and the multiple big heavy duty bags in the other, it was hard enough to unlock with full hands. Pushing the door to your apartment open, you make your way in. Putting the box on the table and bags on the old couch. Then closing the doors and making sure all windows were closed before going to the box.

_ This was it. _ Taking a big breath, you gently knock on the box, “Hello? You guys awake?” Leaning down to listen in the box.

Then a loud voice sounds off, “OH SO NOW YOU WANT TO TALK TO US? DIDN’T ASK IF WE WANTED TO COME WITH YOU, JUST ASSUMED!” Making you jump back. The voice sounded pissed off but more like an adult males voice with a slight high to it, not near as much as those Blues and Cinnamons.

A much more deeper and bellowing voice replies from within, “chill m’lord. it was better to go with a stranger than to the final sleep. i think being with this human could be the chance we need.” Standing back to listen in.

“BAH! YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING, TRASH! YOU JUST WANT TO LAZE AROUND! I WILL NOT BE FOOLED BY ANY HUMAN! BEWARE HUMAN, WHEN YOU OPEN THIS BOX I WILL TEAR YOUR FACE OFF!” You cover your mouth, it was almost adorable to hear, how will something so small do that with no magic.

Which is exactly what you say, “How will you do that with no magic? Please, at least let me provide you shelter and food. I don’t expect you to trust me.” Shifting from foot to foot as you wait for the response.

“YEAH RIGHT. I DON’T TRUST ANYTHING YOU SAY HUMAN!” was your only answer from one.

“i am with him on this. sorry babe, but so far every human has been nothing but shit” was the other. Sighing, you move over and open the lid.

Below you were two bitties that weren’t like anything you have seen. One was tall with hole filled blue hoodie, black shorts, yellow leg bones, untied sneakers. The left eye being a radish purple filling of the triangle angled eyes socket, the longest side being along the top and the tip of the other side pointing towards the nasal cavity. The right eye being closed shut like he is constantly winking without even opening it. The teeth are more like fangs and sharp shark teeth. Resting along the side of the box.

The other was one of the rounded skull but in the left eye socket was a purple triforce from the Zelda games and a clean line crack just above the eye socket that didn’t go far up, the right eye socket was a large round eye light and with a smaller purple triforce inside. A frayed purple bandanna around the neck and a dark grey shirt and baggy purple shorts and nearly tied shoes. Standing in the middle with his arms crossed and growing at you with what seemed like jagged teeth, looking like they could hurt. The eye sockets of the short one narrowing, “SO YOU OPENED UP ANYWAY?”

You then also noticed the thick metal collar around their necks. Must be what is keeping their magic from working. Giving a sigh and closing your eyes, “I won’t keep you in the box. I was going to keep it open while I find a spot for your furniture and things. Away from easy access. I plan on giving you your own spot as soon as I agreed to try to help you.” Stepping back so you weren’t in view of the angry edgy skeletons.

His voice ringing out, “AND WHAT IF WE DON’T WANT THAT? HAH, YOU JUST THINK YOU KNOW EVERYTHING. KEEPING PETS TO FULFILL WHATEVER VOID YOU WANT” That was getting on your nerves.

Taking a few breaths to control your anger before staying calmly, “So you don’t want your own place to sleep and hide from me? Where you can do anything as long as you are safe? I thought you would love to have a space away from me. But if you insist that you want to stay near me, sleeping near my bed and always constantly being with me, I can arrange that.” saying a bit smugly as you wait for a reply from the shorter skeletons.

You feel smug as there wasn’t an instant reply. Soon a deep rumble comes out before a deep laugh rings. The taller skeleton replying, “seems to have gotten you m’lord. hah, the human got you cornered there. you look so cute when flustered”

There was an instant reply to those words, “I AM NOT FUCKING CUTE! I AM A TERROR AND FREIGHTING! I AM THE TERRIFYING BLACKBERRY! YOU ARE JUST THE STUPID CASH!” A growl ringing from the sharter skeletons.

You had moved to the bags and began to unpack the items and find a place, easily able to hear the very loud skeletons, one yelling constantly and the other just seeming to have a loud but somehow lazy voice. Moving to the walk in a linen cupboard and began to shift towels and spare bedding around to set up a room for them, hidden from your view if she opened the door.

It was the main reason you started renting this place, a one bedroom one bathroom place that seemed so small. But the blood walk in the linen cupboard was what stood out to you compared to the others you looked at. It was in a decent enough neighbourhood. Away from the most dangerous parts. Some plants and a park across from your apartment. Being on the third floor did mean you had to walk up the stairs but it was worth it for you when it was your own space, a place to call your own.

Their augment going on, “eh, not like it matters. as long as i get a place to sleep and food, i don’t care.”

“THAT IS ALL YOU CARE ABOUT! AND STEALING THEIR WALLET! WHICH YOU CAN’T EVEN USE! I HAVE MORE DIGNITY AND STYLE THAN YOU, SO NO WONDER YOU ARE SO PATHETIC. CAN’T MATCH UP TO ME!”

“whatever you say, m’lord.”

“FINALLY YOU AGREE! NOW! hELP ME GET OUT OF THIS WRETCHED BOX. I DON’T WANT TO BE IN A PLACE WHERE YOUR LAZY FILTH STAYS SO MUCH!”

“what bout this room we will be getting?”

“HAH! YOU BELIEVE THAT? YOU TRULY ARE AN IDIOT. THAT IS JUST A TACTIC FOR THE HUMAN TO TRY TO LOWER OUR DEFENSE. WON’T WORK WITH ME!”

“but i didn’t sense a lie. i know you didn’t either”

“SILENCE!”

You can’t help but snicker at their antics as you move the wire and power board in so there was a way to power things inside, the cord running behind the towels and out sight. Plugging in an old childhood lamp of yours in. Mostly a plastic balloon shape that changed colours when a single press of the button at the round base. A second press makes it stop at whatever colour it was one. Another press turned it off.

Happy with what you did, you leave the linen closet to walk out towards the bitties to see both on the table. The ‘Cash’ one laying face down on the table asleep while the ‘Blackberry’ one was glaring at everything in your apartment. He gives a huff as he spots you and intensifies the glare, “SO YOU FINALLY COME BACK TOSTART YOUR PLOT OF TRICKING US?” Only earning him an eye roll from you as you walked past.

Giving a huff, “Actually, I was checking on you, planning on getting you out and then getting us food. Seems I am going to have to cook for myself and you guys” Not giving him that much attention for the moment. For now, it would be best to let them be and feel a bit more comfortable.

“WHATEVER.” Was the only reply.

Feeling the eyes on you even while you worked to get some of the defrosted meat out, sausages, and got the pans out to cook. Preparing the dish with a side of mashed potatoes. Not the most healthy but a more simple ones, especially with how tired you felt. You also took the time to call your manager to say that you need a few days off, claiming your sick days.  You hadn’t taken a sick day since you first started working there 2 years ago , which meant that you had quite a few saved up. Didn’t even have to explain why, as she just said yes and that she would get someone else to take your shifts. Saying you had a full week off. Your manager was simply the best.

In about half an hour, you had your plate and the new bitty plates filled with cut up sausage and a scoop of mashed potato on each of their plates. Getting their glass and filling with some apple juice. You turn with their plates first and move over to the table. The Blackberry seemed to be looking around at your apartment while the Cash was just lazing on the table and watching you. Strolling over, you place the plates near them before retrieving their drinks and placing them with the plates.

At first neither moved as they stared at the food before they gaze up at you. You had just gotten your meal and sat at a chair that was a little away from them. Not saying anything as you began to eat. Letting them go at their own pace. The Cash had gotten up and was lightly getting into the meal while the Blackberry was glaring at the food like it was offensive. It was nearly until you were half way through your own that the Blackberry began to take a bite. Waiting for a bit before digging into the meal with pure hunger.

It might have been possible that the Blackberry thought that it was poisoned. Either way, you were just glad that he was eating. Cash seemed to be slowly eating through the meal, without a care.

Once finished, you took your plate and began to clean up the kitchen. Letting the two skeletons do as they wish. Once finished, you sat back at the table. The Blackberry seemed half way through his meal and the Cash had finished his and taken a nap. You clear your throat to gain their attention. The Blackberry narrows his eyes into a glare at you and the Cash lazily opens one eye to peek at you.

Deciding to get it done and over with, “So, I would like to get to know your names. Mine is (y/n). I know you never got the choice before but I want to offer you it now. Here you can have shelter, food and your own space. I won’t grab you or demand hugs. I won’t treat you as pets but as people. That is why I want to know your names. I heard you say Blackberry and Cash before, are those your names?” Trying to look calm and honest in front of them.

The Blackberry huffs annoyed, “NO, YOU STUPID HUMAN. THOSE ARE THE TYPES WE ARE. PATHETIC. AND WHY WOULD WE EVER GIVE YOU OUR TRUE NAMES? I DON’T TRUST YOU ONE BIT!” Turing with his arms crossed and sitting down, like a bratty child might do.

The Cash smirked wider, “though, if you remove these collars, we might trust you then” You glare at the Cash as you huff yourself and ease back.

Giving an eye roll, “Just as you don’t trust me, I don’t trust you. As I said, I am going to treat you as people, not pets. People have to earn each other’s trust. That is why I want to become friends before removing the collar” Cocking an eyebrow at the two. Both paused and looked at you with surprise looks on their face. Making you tip your head to the side a bit in confusion.

The Blackberry turns and regards you with curiosity, “YOU MEAN YOU WANT TO ACTUALLY BE FRIENDS?” Something about the word seemed to have rang at them as they didn’t show the same amount of disdain for you as they had before. You giving a nod made the Blackberry look away while rubbing the back of his skull. The Cash sitting up and silently judging you. The Blackberry’s voice makes your eyes go back to him, “WELL IN THAT CASE. UM.” For once he sounds unsure, “WE NEVER ACTUALLY GOT PROPER NAMES. NEVER CHOSE THEM EITHER. WE JUST KEPT OUR TYPE.” Looking so unsure.

The Cash still judging you as you just smiled, “Well then, why don’t we change that? How about we choose them and you keep the one you like.” Smiling wide down at the two. The Blackberry gaining a true happy smile while the Cash seems to relax back with his own smile. This might be a good step for the future friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the current ideas for names are as followed-
> 
> Blackberry can be 'Overlord', 'Grape', 'Ash'  
> Cash could be 'Rumble', 'Pincher', 'Flint'
> 
> Please vote for the one you like or even suggest more for the two. I would like to thank LengtheningShadows for the great suggestion of 'Grape'. As for their Cash suggestion, I appreciate it but I wish to try to stay away from their favourite food. I would also like to thank PastaLover23 for the suggestions 'Ash' and 'Flint'.


	4. Getting along

“NO! I WILL NOT TAKE THAT?!”

“Why not m’lord? it is cute.”

“THAT IS WHY! I WILL HAVE A NAME THAT STRIKES FEAR INTO ANYONE WHO HEARS IT!”

All the while you were on the floor laughing your ass off at the string of cute names Flint had said. You had literally said that as your first name you thought for him and he accepted it in the most lazy way. Now it was the Blackberry’s turn. Except Flint went straight into cute names that did not match this little hell fire.

“Come on m’lord. i think ‘snuffkins’ is a great name for you.” Flint lazing on the table while looking up at the very cross brother. Flint not giving a shit about the cross bitty.

“FOR THE FINAL TIME, NO!” The Blackberry turning to you as you recover from your laughing fit, “HUMAN, WHAT NAMES WOULD YOU SUGGEST? MY USELESS BROTHER CAN’T GIVE ONE NEAR AS GREAT AS MYSELF.” Sobering up as you right the fallen chair from your fall from it before.

Sitting down and laying your head on your hands with your elbows on the table, holding your head up, “Hmm. What about Grape? You seem to love purple and your eye lights are purple like grapes!” Seeming pleased, until you notice his continual frown.

He gives a most dramatic sigh, “EXCEPT SOME GRAPES ARE GREEN. AT LEAST IT ISN’T NEAR AS TERRIBLE AS FLINT’S NAMES. TRY AGAIN HUMAN.” He sounded….. patient almost. Standing there with his crossed arms and looking up at you. This made you smile, he seemed…….. relaxed almost.

Giving a hum as you loot at the small spit fire in front of you. Then you perk, making him flinch but then relax again as your smile grows, “Oh! I know! What about Ash? You are like a fire of chaos. Leaving ash in your wake! That sounds perfect, don’t you think?” Seeming proud of your thoughts.

(Possible) Ash seems to be thinking as he stares at the table before looking up and giving a nod, “THAT ONE IS ACCEPTABLE. I AM NOW THE FEROCIOUS ASH! NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO MESS WITH ME NOW! MWAH HA HA HA HA!” Giving an evil laugh as he seemed happy. At the corner of your vision you swear you swore Flint had a soft smile.

Deciding not to comment you clap happy, “You truly are terrifying! Now, how about I show you your quarters. It isn’t much but it was something.” Both watching you as you place your hands down with palms up on the table, “I won’t force you to come with me, so I am offering it. Once I show you, I will let you two be. I mean it when I say that I will offer and not demand.” Looking between them both.

They look at each other for a while, almost seeming to have a silent conversation before they turn and approach cautiously. You stay still as they come. First touching your hands with their own. Checking both your hand and your face. Ever so slowly, they both head to your right hand and climb on together. Not seeming to want to be carried in separate hands. You respect that as you brought your left to act as a handle for them to grab onto, which they latch as you start to lift your hands.

Slowly, you walk to the walk-in linen cupboard and ever so gently place them on the space clear for them. Once they are off, you turn on their lamp and watch them as they look at it in wonder. Flint turns and gives you a side eye socket look. You get the message of ‘best you leave us to check it out’ which you nod and turn, walking out with the door open. Going to clean up Ash’s and Flint’s plates. Letting the boys do their own thing, and possibly talk among each other. You just start doing a clean and start planning on where to put things. Putting the box in the recycle bin as you won’t need it ever. Just as they will  **never** go into it again, not if you can help it.

  
  


**Ash’s POV**

The human left after Flint gave her a look. That was an odd human. None of the other worthless rats ever even tried to talk to them as if they were a person. Ash turns to look at Flint, “WHAT DO YOU THINK? STILL DON’T GET THE VIBE?”

Flint chuckles, “not one bit. if anything, they seem all too eager to help and be fully honest and open. they might be the first ones to actually give us choices and treat us as people. for once i think we should stay with this human. even if she takes off our collars, she would be a good one to stay with. even in this small space, it is evident she wants to make sure we have a home. our own beds, furniture and even a lamp for us to light up our space. this is a good place to stay m’lord.” Flint seems to actually be relaxed as he flops on one of the beds, getting comfortable as if he might start to nap.

Giving a huff as he is still on guard about the human, “I DON’T KNOW, USUALLY IT IS EXPECTED THAT THEY DEMAND SOMETHING THE NEXT DAY. I WON’T TRUST THAT WELP UNTIL IT PROVES ITSELF TO THE MIGHT ASH!” Trying to seem powerful, despite his smaller size.

Flint snickers before getting serious, “it is weird that she actually gave us names. and letting us actually choose if we want it or not. it is actually nice.” looking off to where the human must be as he seemed to be watching you, even if it was through walls. Flint had always had the ability to see one's soul, even if it is through thick walls. Flint’s face looking so….. Content.

Ash huffs, “IT IS WEIRD. THOUGH YOU JUST ACCEPTED THE FIRST ONE WITHOUT EVEN WONDERING WHY IT SAID THAT. AT LEAST MINE MAKES MORE SENSE.” Huffing as he stomps over to the remaining bed and sitting on it. Tensing at how soft it feels. Slowly starting to relax from the surprise.

Flint gives a huff, “i was happy with anything, truth be told. nice to actually have a name instead of my type. i can tell you are the same, m’lord. just try to give this human a chance. might even be one you want to protect.”

Ash turns and gives Flint a glare, which the bitty just shrugs at, “I WILL NEVER LET MY GUARD DOWN. I DID THAT AND IT WAS THE BIGGEST MISTAKE. YOU MIGHT BE USELESS BUT I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU BROKEN AGAIN. YOU ARE MINE AND MINE ALONE.” Huffing as that was the end of that discussion, laying down and turning away from his brother.

Flint’s chuckles sounding from behind, “if you say so, m’lord. but i get the feeling you will change your mind. not with a soul as bright green as hers.” with that, there was snoring coming from behind. The useless trash already asleep. Ash gives a huff as he gets under the covers and lets sleep take him, using the minimal magic to turn off the lamp, the collar doesn’t block ALL their magic, only their strong one. Finding out how unique and dangerous they are was the reason they are the only ones to have magic restricting collars made just for them after all.

  
  


**Reader POV**

You spent about an hour cleaning up. Checking on the boys with a head popping in the doorway, you soon heard snores from both. Flint likely being the very loud one and Ash being the light cute snoring. Giving a relaxed sigh, you go get your pajamas and go to have a shower, bringing the both to hook up under the bathroom sink so both skeletons have their own space for their own bath. After bitties became a thing, all households were giving free upgrades to allow attachments to any pipes to be able to hook any water bitty furniture up. Why, you are still unsure.

With all the products that were under the sink being moved out of the way where you will find a spt for them later, you go and have a nice hot shower. Washing your body the best you could with such low water pressure. Letting your muscles relax before turning off the shower and drying yourself, getting dressed and going to your room. Getting the laptop with a lap desk, you look online to see what else you could get the two, and to try to find more information about them. Spending an hour checking things up and ordering a few ladders for both the boys to get around on.

Eventually you turn off the laptop, put it aside and snuggle down into your blankets. The winter chill getting to you a little before sleep drags you away into dreamland. One where the boys were human sized and you could show them the world through a new pair of eyes. A smile tugging on your lips as you only felt joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for those that voted. Ash and Flint won by a landslide it seems. I hope it made good enough sense for why the reader chose it. Comments are always appreciated.


	5. First day together

Waking to have your face shaken violently isn’t how you expected to start your day. Opening your eyes and letting them start to focus as you see a very grumpy looking Ash glaring at you. Feeling a weight on your forehead, you lift your head up to find the other laying across your head. He mumbles, “soft and warm.” before he snores in the cutest way. That makes you bolt up. Hands instantly catching the both and placing them aside almost automatically. Flint looked shocked at first but then fell asleep right away. Flint looked more pissed.

Though it soon turned to shock as you pointed to him and said, “Those big loud snores come from you?!” Mouth hanging open. Flint snorts awake and then bursts out laughing as Ash just turns bright purple around his head, almost glowing. He looked like a small purple grape. You realise what you said and blush as you put your accusing finger away, “S-Sorry. I heard you two snoring last night when I did a check. Just hearing. And I thought Flint had the….. well, you know.”

Flint finished for you, “loud snoring because i am the bigger one. nope babe, m’lord has always had the powerful snoring.” 

Before Ash could reply as he began to look smugly, you got in, “Too right it is powerful. It made me think of a powerful engine. Man Ash, you truly do seem powerful if I go by your snoring alone.” Actually looking impressed.

Ash’s blush, well it is likely a blush, had been calming down but then came back at full force as he glared at the bed beside him while muttering, “OF COURSE. I AM THE MALEFICENT ASH AFTER ALL.” Then turning to look at you with a softer glare as he crosses his arms and yells normally, “NOW, I DEMAND YOU GET UP AND MAKE US FOOD! I AM HUNGRY AND YOU HAVE BEEN LAZING IN ALL DAY!” You look at the bedside clock to see that it was 6 o’clock in the morning.

Groaning you stand up, avoiding your new housemates, before stretching. Popping a few bones in. Looking down to offer your hands, only to see they looked disturbed, “Are you guys okay? I mean it when-” You were interrupted before you could finish the sentence.

“DON’T WORRY. WE ARE JUST NERVOUS OF THAT SOUND. ARE YOU ALRIGHT? DIDN’T SOUND RIGHT TO US. WAS VERY LOUD COMPARED TO OURS WHEN WE STRETCH.” Ash actually looked nervous up at you. Flint looking the same as his main eye glancing over your body, as if trying to find any wounds.

Smiling patiently at them, “Don’t worry. Maybe because I am larger, it sounds louder. Actually felt good. Now then, come on. I have breakfast to cook. If you want, you can help me Ash. Flint, you can give moral support.” Flint’s response as he climbed onto a hand was to give the thumbs up and then go limp in your hand, sleeping again.

You roll your eyes as there is a bit more weight on the other hand. Ash getting on the opposite hand instead of getting on with Flint. Though Flint isn’t leaving much room without Ash literally sitting right on top of his brother. Ash holds your thumb as you raise them, “THAT WILL DO WELL, WHELP. I CAN SHOW YOU MY AMAZING SKILLS. EVEN MORE IF YOU REMOVE THE COLLAR.” Feeling Flint tense up but kept acting as if asleep.

Raising an eyebrow at the nervous looking bitty who avoids looking at your face. A smile tugging your face into a bigger grin, “Maybe, but you have to earn that. Just as I have to earn your friendship. Today, I want to just get to know you with you getting to know me. If we feel the mutual trust, I will be more than happy to remove them. I don’t like the idea of them but it sounds like you can pose dangers to assholes, which you don’t know if I am or not. And today, I want to prove to you.” Hoping he understands.

He looks at you with his eye lights looking bigger. Then a large smile stretching on is face, “OF COURSE MAIDEN. I WOULD LOVE NOTHING MORE. THOUGH, I DON’T KNOW HOW YOU CAN PROVE MORE THAN WHAT YOU HAVE DONE ALREADY.” You pause at him calling you maiden but don’t comment.

Arriving at the kitchen, you pet Ash down before depositing Flint on the table gently before heading back. Relaxing as Ash was waiting with a confident pose on the bench, “Well building trust is more than me doing at least minimum of treating you as people. I don’t intend on doing minimal to build a friendship. And plus, you are my housemates now and deserve space. Now, come on. Show me your cooking skills.” Getting out bowels, whisk, pans. Getting all ingredients for any breakfast. Thinks like eggs, bacon, sausage and everything for pancakes, “Tell me what to do master chef Ash.” Giving a salute which made him laugh.

He instantly got into work. First using a bowel and measuring out everything for pancakes. You measure things that he couldn’t do due to his height. Moving as you begin to chatter. An occasional flirt or snide comment from the ‘moral support’ of the group. You having ‘accidentally’ flicked some cooked egg at him. Ash praised your accident as Flint made the most adorable noise as the scrambled egg sits on top of his skull. Both you and Ash laugh as Flint shrugs before grabbing it and munching on it.

You have put on some music as you dance around as you were ordered. Smiling as you make yourself look silly with your dancing. Shaking your ass a fair bit more than one should, especially with both the boys blushing. Ash scolds you half the time you do it and the other half staring with big eyes. Flint usually makes inappropriate comments. You are laughing all the way.

Soon enough, you all had a feast for breakfast. Eating in joy with the two bitties. Feeling so proud, “That was so much fun.I want to do it again. This tastes amazing. Glad I have a master chef as a roommate. Maybe I can show you more of my skills in cooking Ash.”

Ash in turn swallowing his mouthful, “OF COURSE IT IS AMAZING. I WAS THE MAIN ONE TO DO IT. YOU JUST HELPED A TINY BIT MAIDEN.”

You snort, “Sure, especially when you accidentally fell into the batter for the pancakes.” Smirking as Ash blushes and grumbles while Flint snickers at his brother.

Ash growls, “ENOUGH! I WAS FINE BY MYSELF.”

Deciding to give him a break you gently pet his skull, “Sure thing Pancake.” Ash shoving your hand away with a growl and a bigger blush. Flint cracking up laughing yet again. Breakfast had been a lot more than if you were alone.

Everyone finishes up, you go to wash up while letting the boys be. Content and happiness filling up your heart. Soon getting the kitchen as clean as it was before the cooking started. Coming out to both of them somehow on the back of your lounge. Not caring that much, you move and sit on the couch while grabbing the remote, “So, want to watch a movie maybe? Relax after such a great breakfast.”

Feeling Ash stand by your head and lightly grab onto your hair while Flint doesn’t care for boundaries and sits on your shoulder with him leaning on the side of your head without care. Ash’s voice sounding right near your ear, yet noticeably lower in volume due to him being so close, “YES. NEVER GOT TO WATCH THIS BRAIN NUMBING BOX. SEEMS TO MAKE HUMANS STUPID THOUGH. THAT WILL NOT HAPPEN TO YOU MAIDEN, WILL IT?” His eye sockets narrow as he looks at you suspiciously.

You laugh lightly, “Nah. They were obviously idiots before they watched anything. Especially if they go to hurt two great people without a care. And- FLINT! STOP THAT!” Interrupted as you felt Flint go and slide down to between your breasts where there was a spot he could lay and sleep in. You try to grab him to get him out but he is somehow too heavy to lift him up. Your face is bright red.

Flint looking happy as he looks up, “don’t worry babe. just getting comfy here. i think it is a good place for a nap, don’t you think so?” You almost growl as you cross your arms, unintentionally pressing your breasts a bit closer to each other and lightly squishing him without it being too much.

You grumble a bit, “No.” As you try to ignore him with his surprisingly not as hard skull against the flab that makes your breasts.

Ash sighing as he moves to sit on your shoulder, “DON’T WORRY ABOUT THE MUTT, MAIDEN. HE IS A SLOB AND IS USELESS. NOT EVEN A GOOD GUARD DOG. IGNORE HIM AND LET'S WATCH SOMETHING.” You nod as you turn on the last movie you had been trying out, The Truemen Show. A great movie in your opinion.

You and Ash watch it while Flint seemed to start snoring again, to know if he was actually asleep, you don’t know. Eventually you move to lay down with Ash laying against you. Flint now forgotten and squished between your breasts, not that he was minding. Both you and Ash were smiling as the air was calm and relaxing.

The day started to go by. Eventually getting the now remembered Flint out and letting Ash stay on the couch as you switch to another movie while you make sandwiches and come back, sitting upright with their plate in front of them for them to eat and you with your own, crust cut off.

As the movie ended, you decided it was time to get to more personal things. Making the TV play some music on low volume as you face the two bitties. Looking down at them. They seem to realise that it was time to talk as they look up at you.

You take a breath to calm yourself as it was time, “So, how about I start.” Both giving a silent nod. Ash narrows his eyes a little while Flint looks too relaxed, “Well, I moved here  five years ago . I was having some problems with harassment at my home town and wanted a fresh start from them. So with all the money I had saved as well as some donations from some people I know, I moved here to Ebbot city. I got a decent job and stayed there. Yesterday I came into the new bitty sanctuary and heard about you guys.”

You took a deep breath as guilt began to rise, both watching you ever so carefully as you continued, “You were right in saying that I didn’t ask you. That I just took you in without consulting you. That was wrong. I planned on treating you as people but assumed that you would be alright with me taking you in. Even if it was out of the goodness of my heart, it was still wrong. I want to say so-”

All of a sudden you felt a weight on your hand. You had begun to look away during your apology as tears were brought to your eyes. You look down at your hand to see Ash had plopped down on it in a cross legged position with his arms crossed and looking annoyed, gazing away from you. You had started to tighten your grip on the couch cushion during your words. You unclench yit but Ash didn’t move.

His voice low but with a growl, “ _ We do understand. There wasn’t much time alright. You heard what was going to happen and you did what you thought was right. You only took us in yesterday and you already made up feel safe and welcome. Now stop that sniveling Maiden. Tears are useless. _ ” Glaring up at you as his voice returns to the usual yelling, “AND DON’T FORGET THAT WE COULD HAVE TRIED TO LEAVE, YOU PEASANT MAIDEN! I FORBID YOU TO CRY OVER THIS!” With the full demand in his voice. Making you laugh.

Flint moving to lean against your leg, “yeah babe. you have been great to us, first to welcome us and respect our boundaries. we don’t plan on leaving and we don’t hold any grudge against you.” You couldn’t help it as you suddenly brought them into a hug. They tensed for a second but soon hugged you. Ash grumbling annoyed but still hugging back. Your eyes closed as you felt relief of them not holding it against you.

Soon realising that you had hugged without permission, you put them down in shock. Thinking you went too far. But as you put them down and look at them, Ash has a blush and just crosses his arms in a grumpy way while Flint just gives a wink and laid down in a ‘sexy’ way. Taking a sigh of relief. He sits back as Ash seems to be thinking.

You didn’t have to wait long before he spoke up, “ONLY FAIR FOR US TO TELL YOU OUR STORY BACK. AH! DO NOT SAY THAT WE DON’T HAVE TO. WE OWE YOU THAT. YOU SEE, OUR FIRST OWNER WASN'T VERY NICE. HE DID SOME…….. UNACCEPTABLE ACTS. WHEN WE RETALIATED, HE RETURNED US FOR BEING ‘DEFECTIVE’ THOUGH IT WAS A MISTAKE ON HIS SIDE. ONE LOOK AT US AND THEY BANNED HIM FROM OWNING ANOTHER BITTY, IF THEY DO HE IS SENT TO JAIL. FROM THERE WE WERE GIVEN FROM ONE TO ANOTHER TERRIBLE OWNERS. THE LAST WAS MEANT TO BE THE LAST BEFORE WE WERE…….. PUT TO SLEEP PERMANENTLY. WE TRUST YOU THOUGH, ENOUGH AT LEAST TO FEEL RELAXED. WE KNOW YOU WILL TREAT US RIGHT. NOTHING MUCH ELSE ABOUT US.” Ash looked nervous, like the last part might not be true.

Or that he is remembering something terrible. Either way, you don’t comment on it. You gently move, nice and slowly and where they can see, as you gently pet both of them. Not seeing them any less. Flint looking away nervously, “still want to care for us? knowing we are a bit broken?” You rub his head a bit more affectionately.

Shaking your head, “No, to me, it shows that you are stronger. Many people, including us large humans, have gone through that and are so much worse. You are so strong, both of you. I plan on making sure you get the best life you can have.” This makes both relax. Both giving wide smiles and looking at you as if you are an angel. Laughing, you gently rub the collar, “I think it is time this comes off. Don’t you?”

They look at each other in surprise before looking at you. Ash opened his mouth to talk, even though he had talked without opening it, but it was Flint that responded, “you sure babe? this means we could hurt you?” Ash nodded.

Your main response being a smile and “Yeah, I trust you.” Before leaning over Ash’s body and using both hands to unclip it, doing the same to Flint.

Both look at the removed collars as you get up and go to put them in the bin. Noticing both skeletons brought up little bone attacks, just looking at them with a smile. You toss the collars in the bin and start tying up the garbage bag and taking it out. You feel confident that you won’t need them. These two are truly kind, even if they seem and act edgy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel this is a better length than the others. That I could have combines a few to make proper chapters rather than such small amount of words. Do you agree with me?


	6. Getting to know each other

The rest of the week free went by well. The morning after, you found out they could appear and reappear anywhere, without a sound. Flint had taken his job to scare the daylights out of you at any time he wanted to, with Ash soon chasing him in a fit of rage. By the end you began to get used to it, which Flint seemed disappointed about. Then during some card games, you found he liked money a lot. Even though the few coins you had were acted as chips, not to be kept by them after. Flint started trying to keep the coins after the games, which meant you had to hide your wallet from the thief of a skeleton.

Finding Ash liked Soft Rock, as you found with music during cooking. Ash would be much calmer during cooking when that genre came up on your music, so you got a playlist with more added just for him. Your home was also the most clean it had ever been, Ash liked the house neat and tidy. He would get on your back many times if you stalled putting something away right away.

Flint and him having their magic also showed when they could levitate things and use pressure with them to do, Ash showing mostly with cooking as he got the pans and ingredients out with his purple magic. Flint mainly used his powers when he wanted something and didn’t want to move, no big surprise there.

On your last night free from work, you had done a full dance party in your house. Getting all sorts of music to play. You dance as ridiculous as you could. Flint eventually did a shuffle with enough glare from Ash. Ash seemed awkward at first but the more you laughed at your own moves, the more he got comfortable. Man could Ash move too, his moves fluent and strong. He was doing tricks without magic as he moved better than even professional dancers could dance. You were just happy that the little overlord was relaxed.

The week came and went, by your next shift, you got up early. Ash was already awake and was making you breakfast, “YOU ARE LUCKY THAT I AM MERCIFUL AND DECIDED TO MAKE LESS WORK FOR YOU. THOUGH YOU AREN’T DESERVING OF MY GIFT. I JUST DON’T WANT YOU TO MAKE A BIG MESS!” Sounding grumpy.

He was making a ham and cheese omelet. After you let him use the internet to find recipes and you ordered the groceries to be ordered the next day, he had taken to cooking everything to perfection. Sometimes improving the recipe. You were more than happy to let him cook to his heart's content.

“Thanks Master Chef. It is a pleasure to have your cooking. Truly is a blessing to be in your presence.” Happily to dig into the meal as he made one for himself. Being in work clothes already for the day.

Ash gives a huff at you, “AND YOU BETTER BE SAFE. I DON’T WANT TO HAVE TO THREATEN PEOPLE TO BE NEAR AS DECENT AS YOU.” That made you smile, it was his own way of not only showing concern but giving a compliment.

Giving a large smile, “I’ll try. I should be back nearing the end of the afternoon and before night. Now keep that brother of yours in line. I don’t want him to have caused full chaos when I get back.” Finishing up the excellent breakfast.

Ash gives you a stink eye, “WHEN AM I  _ NOT _ KEEPING HIM IN LINE MAIDEN. NOW SHOO, YOU HAVE WORK TO DO!” Using his hands to try to move you along.

Giving a pout, you huff with a mumble of “Yes mom” before you got your things. Giving Flint one last check before heading out the door, making sure it was locked before leaving. Worry that they will be alright in the back of your head. Yourself trying to challenge the fear of reminding that they can protect themselves from anything. Hoping you are correct.

-

Work had been just as long and stressful as before. Though the reminder of your bitties did keep you smiling and wondering how their first day alone went. It was good to let them have the space and stop you from mother-henning them so much. You were always attached to those you care about, super over protective. Yourself wondering if they felt the same for you in their own way.

Chuckling low to yourself as the sun was starting to head to the horizon, giving the sky a nice orange look. Your feet shuffling a bit quicker than the last time you worked, you were eager to get back to the two at home. A smile tugging on your lips as you thought how much more full your house felt, and it had only  been about a week since you got them and they felt so much to you.

Then a reflection of the sun made you turn, only to see something that piped your interest. You had wondered how you might show that you didn’t see them as pets and this might have given you the best chance. A plan already forming in your head as your smile widens.  Having weekends off were going to let you set a new surprise shown to them. An outing with them with you, get to show them around and maybe find things they are interested in outside the house. You trusted them to not get themselves in any dangerous situation.

After that, you can take them to the idea of your surprise. They might be suspicious at first but once you explain and show, you hope they will take to it. Might be a way to remove any doubt they have in their head. The collars would have been a great starter but you are sure they were just grateful and that they didn’t trust you just yet. The looks on their faces so clear in your mind made you give a big creepy grin on your face.

With that resolve, you pick up the pace towards home, excitement almost pouring off of you. Though, as you got closer to your place, you noticed a man standing outside your door. You slow to a stop as you take his looks in.

Sleek moosed hair pulled back, dark blue fancy suit with a blood red tie. A sleazy grin and a briefcase in his right hand. He turned and caught sight of you. He pulled his hand up in greeting as those greedy eyes stared at you. His voice makes you think of a sleazeball, “Greeting ma’am. This your place? Me and my company have been tracking some dangerous magic. A group had been doing such horrible things to some bitties and it released the very dangerous magic. Have you come into any possession recently? Would you kindly let me in so I can check it out?” Everything is rubbing you the wrong way with this guy.

Narrowing your eyes as you glare at him, your voice low, “No. Now if you excuse me, I would like to get home after a long day at work. Good evening.” Shoulding him away from your door. Your mind telling you not to trust this guy, as well as your gut. You trusted both.

With that, you carefully get inside without letting him see much of what was inside. Slamming the door shut as you got in. Hands clenched on the door as you listened. Soon enough, there was an annoyed huff and then footsteps walking away.

Relaxing as you turn. Flinching as both bitties were on the table and looking at you cautiously. Before you could start, Flint began, “we didn’t trust him one bit. he had been there since around lunch time. gave us bad feelings from his soul.”

You looked confused, “Soul? What do you mean? I thought those weren’t real.” Mind a bit distracted from the man.

Ash scoffs, “REALLY? BAH, YOU HUMANS ARE TRULY HELPLESS, UNLESS YOU TORTURE US POOR MONSTERS.”

This confuses you more, “Monsters? You don’t look horrible. You look quite handsome for skeletons if anything.” You mind not exactly connected that you called them handsome.

Flint chuckles nervously and looks away with a light blue blush on his cheeks, “nyeh heh. no babe, that is out species. monsters have actually been around for a long time, can’t unpack that right now. we bitties are like a subspecies of monster. monsters come in all shapes and sizes, usually never near as tiny as us.” Flint seeming to turn to hide his face, this confusing you. Ash had his cheeks a darker but smaller purple but acted like it was nothing.

Ash continues off, “AND SOULS ARE THE VERY CUMULATION OF YOUR BEING. MONSTERS HAVE A DIFFERENT LOOK TO YOUR HUMANS. YOURS SHOW YOUR MAIN TRAITS WHILE MONSTERS ARE PLAIN WHITE. BEFORE YOU ASK, NO WE WON’T SHOW YOUR  _ OR _ OURS AS IT MAKES US VULNERABLE. YOU TOO HUMAN. IF A MONSTER, OR BITTY, CAN EXPOSE YOUR SOUL WITHOUT A FIGHT, THEY CAN TAKE IT AND YOU WILL BE VERY DEAD. FOR US, SINCE WE ARE IN TUNE WITH OUR SOULS, THE SMALLEST ATTACK WOULD DUST US. KILL US, DEAD. YOU HUMANS AREN’T AS TUNE IN WITH YOUR SOULS SO YOU ARE A BIT MORE STURDY, BUT YOU CAN’T  _ FEEL _ LIKE WE CAN.” Ash watching you with judging eyes.

You were just shocked and trying to take it in, “In tune with our souls? Feel like you can? What?” Trying to make sense of all this new information. Flint by that time seeming to have recovered from whatever that was about.

Looking relaxed with a smile on his face and one open eye fully on you, “yep. we can feel strong emotions and strong thoughts, get a sense of one’s soul. that guy felt like nothing but trouble. i suggest you avoid him and don’t do any deals with the scumbag.” You nod as you remember what happened outside the door.

“Right, I didn’t plan to anyway. At least I got my own personal soul detectors as friends.” Giving a smile, which both seemed to relax a bit at.

The sound of bubbling hitting your ears as your turn towards the kitchen, Ash reacting first, “SHIT! DINNER!” And teleported off before more swearing came.

The idea of this weekend came to mind, “Hey guys, how about this Saturday, I take you out. Show you the area. That stuff. And this way you can get the idea of the area. Maybe even shop a bit. I have a little surprise for you.” Flint perking up, though you can’t tell Ash’s reaction as he was still in the kitchen.

Flint came close and leaned on your arm, “what is it babe? come on, tell us.”

You smirk and shook your head for no, “Nope, I want to keep it a surprise.” Watching as Flint gave a loud whine.

This only made Ash call, “SHUT UP YOU USELESS MUTT! AND WHATEVER YOU WANT TO DO MAIDEN, WE DIDN’T PLAN ANYTHING THIS WEEKEND. THOUGH YOU MADE A MISTAKE OF TELLING MY BROTHER OF A SURPRISE INVOLVE. HE WON’T STOP BUGGING YOU TILL THIS SURPRISE.” You look down and see the evil glint in his eye.

You huff and poke him, “Bring it on, slob. But rules, not destroying anything and nothing too loud to wake the neighbours. I got an idea of what you might do.”

He chuckles, “biggest mistake babe.”

Ash coming back with a frown, “WE MIGHT HAVE TO GET SOME TAKEAWAY. THAT CONVERSATION SEEMED TO TAKEN TOO LONG. OUR FOOD IS NO WHERE NEAR DECENT ENOUGH TO EAT.”

“I am sure it isn’t that bad.”

“yeah bro, we can still eat it.”

“FUCK NO! IF IT IS NOT PERFECT, IT IS NOT WORTH EATING. IT WAS BAD INGREDIENTS ANYWAY. NOW, ORDER US SOME FOOD MAIDEN.” And that was the end of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitty ability that I put in first came from '[Just a Little Offbeat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365286/chapters/16728910)' by Kharons_End. Other ideas I have gotten from them will also be put in at a later chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little filler.


	7. Shopping time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank absurdmagewrites for their story 'Short King' where it was they who gave me the inspiration do do these sort of characters. It is well worth the time of checking out in my books.

The rest of your work days never had a dull moment at home. Flint had started the rest of that night trying to use word play to make you trip and let out the secret, which failed. No matter what, you managed to keep it from them. Flint even went as far to beg before bed.

That was when the pranks started. Somehow getting things you don’t own, like whoopee cushion and putting it under a chair you go to sit on. Hiding your things and making you look for them. Especially bathroom and toilet items. You had to get Ash’s help to retrieve them when the toilet paper suddenly disappeared from your hands  _ as _ you were holding it.

His teleportation he used to his advantage to boot, getting on your shoulder and lightly slapping. One time even did it to your ass while commenting, “what a  _ sweet _ ass you have, babe.” which had you making some new rules about those sort of touches. Ash seemed disappointed in Flint after that.

On the third day, you woke up to your nose itching. You went to scratch, only for whipped cream to suddenly smear all over your face. You bolted up quickly as you heard laughter. Flint has done the old cream in the hand trick. You look over and see Flint stiffen and start to look nervous. Possibly thought you would have been mad. Only for your response to laugh out, making him relax.

Him relaxing didn’t last long though, as you suddenly grabbed him and hugged him, getting the whipped cream all over him. Him freezing before laughing out loud. Both of you giggling as Ash eventually came in to see both of you messy from whipped cream and both of you eating it. After being scolded heavily by Ash, you both went to the bathroom to clean yourself up, occasionally bursting into giggles.

Flint didn’t want to leave so you went and showered while he had a bath. Both of you seemed alright with each other naked, oddly. Maybe it is because you see them as more friends to be comfortable with than potential love interests. Plus, they seem to dislike humans and you  _ are _ a human. Though Flint’s skull was looking a little blue dusting over his cheeks, he didn’t act differently though.

When you both got out, in fresh clothing, you found your bed had been stripped and the washing machine filled, but not on. Your dirty clothes suddenly float out and go into the washing machine. Ash seemed to already be cleaning everything up  _ while _ he was cooking. He was truly amazing. Even making your bed while you were at work that day.

From there, both you and Flint began to prank each other. He might be trying to annoy you into giving the secret thing this weekend, but you held strong. It was fun for you. Only when flour ended up exploding in the kitchen due to your pranks did Ash make it that it couldn’t be messy pranks.

The down times, you had managed to get some miniature cards for you guys to use. They were a little big in Ash’s and Flint’s hands but small in yours. A compromise. They were easily picking up any and all card games. Even went as far to try to cheat without the other finding out. This made it a competition between you and Flint of who can win and cheat without being called out by evidence. Only for Ash to win because neither you or Flint had paid attention to him. The prize of winning was to act as slaves to Ash for the rest of the night.

You were more than happy, though Ash seemed to target Flint with commands than you were. It was fun. Talking more and bonding more. Though you didn’t say anything of  _ that _ past that only felt like horror for your mind to even remember. The wounds from that time are still fresh in your mind, even if it has been years now.

Coming home to them always brought a smile to your face. Each time you passed the bitty sanctuary, you got little things for them that were in your current budget. This always seemed to perk up the two skeletons when you just brought something home for them.

-

Then saturday arrived. You had slept in until nine, which Ash allowed you before flinging you off your bed, literally. The mattress soon on top of you as Ash has flipped it. Looking at you with a smirk. You huff and stick your tongue out to which he tsks and leaves you to try to sleep on the floor in an attempt to defy the overlord of the house.

Didn’t last long before Flint comes and starts bugging you, “come on babe, you promised a surprise. i want this surprise. baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabe.” You laugh as you get up, snatching up Flint in your arms as you push the mattress over from being over the top. Flint went limp with a smile. Touching them seemed to become a usual thing for you now.

Flint fixed the mattress and even made your bed with his magic as you left. Putting Flint on your shoulder while you sit at the table. Ash brings over a plate of pancakes with his magic, nice and hot. Flint teleports to the table as Ash teleports over with their smaller plates in his hands. Their magic just seems normal to you now with how much they used it.

That made you think, “Hey, how bad was it when hey cut off your magic?” Your voice hinting you weren’t demanding but curious. They both eat the pancake they were biting into as they look at each other. You felt you would make sure they knew, “No need to answer it if it is that bad. Just curious. I am just so used to you using it and the idea of you not using it now is too weird to me.” This seems to relax them a bit.

Ash was the one that spoke up first, “IT WAS TERRIBLE. WE FELT HELPLESS. MY TEETH AND SHARPER FINGERS CAN ONLY DO SO MUCH. IT DEFINITELY WAS MAKING ME, PERSONALLY, NERVOUS ABOUT BEING WITH YOU. THOUGH I AM HAPPY TO SAY THAT I FEEL SAFE HERE.” This brings a smile to your lips.

Flint leans back into the back part of the chair, as you had gotten them specialised risers for your chairs so that they could sit at the table a bit more normally. Flint chuckled, “i agree. i have never felt this safe and calm before. feels like home, ya know.”

Giving a nod, “Yeah. It feels like home with you two here. I don’t want to even think of what it would be like without you. Feels nice to have housemates in this little apartment.” Smiling as you dig in. A comfortable silence going over the table as you ate in peace. A smile on your own face.

-

After breakfast was done and you had changed, you got the things you would need today and stand near the door as you look at the two bitties on the table, “Okay, there are two main ways you will be able to travel today. On my shoulder, which you can’t attack anyone unless they actually bring out a knife or gun and try to kill me or you. No matter if a bastard deserves it, not attacking. I will be having enough trouble to not punch whoever it is that makes snide comments about you.” Huffing and glaring at the floor, already getting irritated as how sure you are about this. Flint and Ash teleporting to your shoulder, surprising you out of those thoughts as you turn to each and smile, “The second way is to be in my bag.” Opening it to just use as an example. It was a messenger bag, over the shoulder and large enough to fit both bitties.

Flint snorts, “i will take the shoulder thank you. i’ll mostly just sleep.” And as a point, he leans into the side of your head and seems to start napping, making you roll your eyes.

Ash sounded quieter than normal as he responded, “Yes, I Agree. Being On The Shoulder Is Better. I Will Try To Keep The Snapping To A Minimal.” Sitting up straight and seeming on guard with anticipation. Making you chuckle.

Giving a nod as you open the door and start heading down, “Thanks. I appreciate it. Today, I want to spend time with you in public places. Have some fun. And once that is done, I will take you two to your surprise to see what you think of it.”

Flint slits his eye socket open slightly, “promise babe?”

“Promise.” And with that resolve, you head out the apartment building door.

Ash seems to be on edge as he stares around the street. You casually walk while trying not to jostle your shoulder riders. Walking towards the shopping centre where there would be so you could spend time with them, as well as gauge how they react with crowds. Though going out isn’t with the purpose of testing their social interaction but this also gives you the chance.

For the moment, Ash seems to be ready to attack anything that could pose as a threat. Flint seemed to be relaxed, to the point that he teleported into the bag (even though he  _ said _ he wanted to be on the shoulder) Where you assume he is trying to nap a bit better. Though you have a gut feeling he is just as aware as his brother. They both seemed to be wanting to almost guard you. It is a sweet idea, if it is true.

Along the way, you pass the pet shop you plan on visiting on the way back, keeping yourself from smiling and to keep yourself calm so as to not give anything away. Walking into the air conditioned shopping centre. Instantly giving a sigh of relief, some sweat already being brought up to your forehead. Walking in the sun does make it hot.

Ash somehow had managed to hold a handkerchief and was occasionally wiping away the sweat on her forehead. First time you looked at him curious which he gave a cheeky smirk, you decided not to ask. Smiling grateful after each time he wiped your forehead, Flint being a full no show as he stayed in the bag.

Soon enough you entered the massive building that was the shopping centre. The air conditioning hits you and instantly starts cooling you off. Sighing in relief, you sheck Ash to see that the handkerchief is gone. Sighing loudly with a smile before rolling your eyes and starting heading to the first shop you wanted to try, a bitty clothing shop that was on the second floor of the three floor shopping centre.

Ash seemed to be on high alert as his eyes looked at anyone who even came near you. You felt Flint shift a few times in the bad, with his skull popping up and on guard. You had to wonder what happened to them for them to be so distrustful of everyone. This seemed more than just owner abuse. You wouldn’t pressure them about it though.

Soon enough, you managed to walk up to the glass doors which allowed you access to the store. Walking in, you feel Ash relax a bit. Taking a deep breath, “Alright boys. As long as you don’t attack or threaten anyone, you can move around. I am going to look for more clothes for you two. Come to me with any clothes in your size that you like. That means you too, Flint. Stop being a lazy bones for that long at least.” A smile on your face as you look down at Flint’s single open eye socket as he gazes up from the depth of the bag. You voice light, showing that you didn’t actually think he was a lazy bones. You barely saw his smile turn more into a smirk from how dark it was in the bag.

Within seconds, he was gone and on a nearby shelf with some folded clothes, “no worries babe. me and ash will find some good clothing.” So casual like.

Ash teleports next to him, “WORRY NOT MAIDEN!  _ I _ WILL MAKE SURE WE FIND GOOD CLOTHING. KEEP THIS GOOD FOR NOTHING BROTHER OF MINE ON TRACK. CALL FOR US IF YOU FIND ANYTHING.” And with that, they both teleported off. You didn’t feel the worry that they teleport off and ‘escape’ from you. You trusted them as friends.

With both the skeletons off looking around, you went on with your viewings. Looking through the two piece clothing. Something caught your eye. Moving closer, you lift it by the tiny coat hanger it was hung on. Smiling, you went to get a hand basket and put the clothes in. Getting some that would look great on Ash and some to get help from Ash to force his brother into. Some casual clothes and some fancy clothes. Sometimes noticing other items you hadn’t picked up being suddenly in the basket.

Smiling wider, you move to the next isle. Then something that was there made you stop. The smile on your face stretches to as wide as it would go as you grew excited. You raced up preparing to grab it when Ash and Flint were there with concern on their faces, “MAIDEN! IS SOMETHING WRONG? YOUR SOUL SEEMS SO LOUD RIGHT NOW.”

“yeah babe, we were on the other side and we could hear it.” Flint looked concerned himself.

Chuckling, “I am fine. I just found something is perfect for you two.” Racing over them, you grab the two onesies and hold them out. Giving the smaller one to Ash for him to look at, giving the taller one for Flint to look at.

Flint smirks widely while Flint narrows his eye sockets and shows it off, “WHAT SORT OF HELL DO YOU PLAN ON PUTTING US THROUGH?” Ash holding up a red t-rex onesie with a long hanging tail and the cute dinosaur face on the hood. Flint laughed at the blue pterodactyl onesie with wing panels going from the edge of the arm sleeve, along the sleeve and other stitched end ending about where the hips are. Making it look like wings.

You gave a smile, “Come on Ash. These are perfect. The one you have is the king of the dinosaurs. Perfect for an overlord like you. A carnivore, meat eater. Eats the other dinosaurs and is fearsome in battle. It is perfect. Please.” Trying to give the best puppy dog eyes you can at him, with the pouting and trembling lip. You weren’t afraid to try this cruel tactic. You could see Ash trying to stay strong as he glares away from you.

Flint perking up with his own tidbit, “yeah bro. yours is truly  _ purr _ fect.” Holding up a cat onesie that was too small. Putting up back before tossing his in. He didn’t need to be convinced to wear it, it seems.

Ash gives the biggest groan mixed with sigh as he glares back at you like he was put upon, “FINE! YOU BOTH ARE LITTLE SHITS! YOU DON’T DESERVE THE HONOUR OF BEING MAIDEN RIGHT NOW, YOU WITCH!” Throwing it in the basket before huffing with a turn and crossing his arms.

Flint snickering, wiggling his eyebrows before hanging on Ash, “come on bro. don’t pout. plus, i am much more of a little shit than here, in more than one way.” Making you snicker as you reach over and gently rub Ash’s head.

He snarls and pushes Flint off and slaps your finger away. Glaring at you, “UNTIL YOU HAVE MY FORGIVENESS, YOU ARE NO LONGER ‘MAIDEN’ BUT ‘WITCH’. YOU WITCH!” And he teleports off. You give a pout but don’t take the hard feelings from it. Especially when you hear a muffled scream and curse coming from Ash somewhere.

Flint chuckles, “i will keep an eye on him babe. he just hates it when the cute looks are used against him. and when getting ganged up on. that surprise i am sure will perk him up. if you tell me, i might be able to get him to not be as grumpy.” Flint looking relaxed.

You laugh while rolling your eyes, “Nice try but that is a no. I might go pay for these since I am sure Ash has stopped looking and you aren’t as hell aren’t going to look at any more without Ash there.”

“aw babe. you know me so well.” and with that he teleports to where Ash must be. You take the basket up to the front to pay for the new set of clothing. Some lunch might be the next thing for now.


	8. Ash is totally not jealous

After getting the bags of their new clothes, you called for both of them, only for them to teleport to the bag. Ash ignores you and makes sure to look away. Chuckling quietly to yourself as Flint just shrugs and goes to lay down, Ash seeming to actually whisper harsh words to his brother. You leave the shop and head for the food court, food is what you need. You stomach rumbling to show the protest of being empty, Ash giving your stomach a concerned look before going back to ignoring you.

Finding a spare table, you move to gently put the bag down which Ash and Flint get out. Ash crossing his arms and turns his back to you, Flint casually hunching over lazily as he looks at you, “what is with the stop, babe? the surprise here?”

Sighing dramatically, “I will tell you when the surprise is. It is starting to get on borderline annoying now Flint. But no, I think it is time to get some food. There are a few choices here. That includes you too Ash. Can you stop ignoring my poor suffering soul until after lunch. I promise I won’t force you to wear the onesie alright. Just you accepting to let me get it is more than enough.” Gently rubbing Ash’s back with a very sad look on your face. Hoping that this will deter him from continuing to ignore you.

He turns with a stop, “HARDLY FAIR, WITCH. YOU AND MY PATHETIC BROTHER GANGING UP ON ME! DON’T THINK I DON’T SEE YOU TOO SO BUDDY ALL THE TIME! IT ISN’T ABOUT THE ONESIE. HOW ELSE AM I MEANT TO FEEL WHEN I AM EXCLUDED!” That made your heart ache as his look went from angry to upset, eye lights looking at the table as his hands started fidgeting together.

Laying your head down, “Sorry Ash, never meant to make you feel like that. How about when we get home, we can find something that is just you and me. Flint being excluded. I didn’t even realise that was how you felt. If you feel like that, I want to make sure you tell me. I know cooking is more you thing. I can't compete with you in that. I still value your friendship, you know. I might like pranking Flint and him pranking me, but it doesn’t mean I love you any less.” Gently rubbing his cheek as you watch him. His usual confident and smartass self wasn’t the Ash she was seeing.

He looked so upset as he nuzzled your hand, “If. If You Think So. It Is Just, You And Flint Have Something. I Want That Too. You Are The First Human To Actually Care For Us. To Not Try To Hurt Or See How We Tick When We Act Differently To The Other Bitties. I Want What You And Flint Have, With You. I Want To Have That Bond Too.” His voice was so quiet compared to his usual voice. Sounding so small and unsure. It broke your head as you gently moved to nuzzle him with your own face.

Feeling him stiffen before relaxing and start nuzzling your head. You couldn’t let him think this, “Of course. I would love to have that with you. I am sure we can find something we will both enjoy. Just you and me. It would bring me nothing but joy. I promise.” Feeling him relax against you as you feel Flint lean casually against your head. This felt nice.

And all too soon it had ended. A woman’s voice popping up behind you, “Excuse me, miss. But those rodents shouldn’t be on the table where you will be eating. They could be so unhygienic.” You let both go, Flint and Ash stiffening and leaning back from your head. Your head snapping to the woman behind you as your angle your body to face her. A very displeased on your face.

The woman looked like one of those soccer moms that see her social view as important. You couldn’t stop your voice from almost shouting, “Excuse you! I want to have a good moment with my FRIENDS here! They are not pests or animals! They are people! Now, if you excuse me, I want to keep having a good time with my  _ friends _ here! Good bye!” Facing the front of the seat with a beyond pissed off expression on your face as you close your eyes and slowly count to ten. Hands balling up in front of you on the table. Feeling both Ash and Flint take a hand each and rubbing it.

The woman scoffs, “Oh, so you are one of the crazy people. Should have known. I hope you freaks eventually die out or move on from the crazy ideas.” And heard her high heel footsteps getting further from you. You wanted to get up and throttle her so bad, sadly you didn’t as you did’t want to ruin the day by being arrested for murder. Though the bitch has it.

Flints voice pipes up as you look at him, “calm down babe. i can not only feel your anger but actually hear your thoughts through your soul. damn, never thought you could even have those sort of thoughts.” He seemed to be smiling and looking so relaxed as he stops rubbing the now unclenching hand and slowly flops on top, earring a chuckle from you, which he looked pleased about.

Ash speaking next, you looking over as he had a very pleased grin, “I AGREE. CALM DOWN AND I LIKE YOUR THOUGHTS. I THOUGHT ONLY US COULD HAVE THOSE SORTS OF THOUGHTS. IF YOU WANT TO HAVE SOME MORE POINTERS FOR ANY VIVID IMAGINATION OF TORTURE YOU CAN DO, THEN WE WILL HAVE SOME. WE ARE WELL PRACTICE OF COMING UP WITH IDEAS.” Seeming overjoyed at your apparent hearable thoughts. You relax as you gently cup Ash.

Laughing, “Thanks guys. And maybe when we get home. I am curious. For now, are you feeling better Ash?”

Ash scoffs and steps back with a cross of his arms, “DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT. YOU ARE A CRAZY HUMAN AFTER ALL.” A smirk finding a way onto his face. You laugh, which jostles Flint on your hand, as you watch him continue to try not to smirk as well as deny what he had done before the interruption.

Flint then slips onto the arm and then acts as if it is one of those bucking bronco machines with one hand holding onto your middle finger and the other in the air. Making you laugh louder as his actions as Ash starts to verbally abuse Flint. Some people around smiling at you or looking concerned. Both the boys are easily able to cheer you up with their antics.

After slipping your hand from the now dragged off Flint by Ash, you calmed down and wiped the laughing tears from your eyes. Soon getting all of them to find something from the food court. Each getting their own thing, you taking the boys around to places to order, then collecting and going back to the still free table with all three meals. Setting them up before going into your own, not caring about any diet type food. Getting yourself some greasy burger and french fry chips with a nice coke.

You happily watch the antics of Ash and Flint as Flint tries to annoy Ash with some success before Ash starts getting some payback. Ash loved the wrap kabab that he chose. Flint seems to fall in love with the potato gems in gravy, making a mess on himself. You were glad that you grabbed a fair few available paper towels to keep the mess on him to a minimum. Sharing some of yours with the both of them which they seem to prefer their own meals.

Soon enough, you tossed out the trash and did a last clean up before both teleport to your shoulder, Ash seeming like his old self. Looking around before seeing a video game shop. Smirking, you head over, “This might be a good place. I have enough in savings that I can get  _ one _ console and a few games. For while I am out at work and you guys don’t want to do anything else.”

Both seeming interested, “that sounds great babe. never really got to try these. seen them a few times being played by others, but never got to try them.” Flint almost hanging off your shoulder in excitement.

Ash seems to be the same as he looks everywhere as you enter the store, “AH YES. I HAVE ALWAYS WONDERED WHAT IT WAS LIKE. BEING ABLE TO HAVE A CHANCE OF THOSE MINDLESS ENTERTAINMENT. CAN WE REALLY CHOOSE ONE?” He looks at you suspiciously. You laugh and nod which seems to be the permission they need to teleport off and try to look around.

You check your own phone to double check the money in that savings. You already have enough in the emergency account for any rainy days. The one you plan on using this spare amount for any big spending you want to do. With not only the console and game they want, but the surprise later. It will take a big chunk out but still have enough for if you want to get yourself something, as long as it isn’t a large price.

You yourself walk around to find anything of your own interest. Checking out the newer console of this ‘Switch’. Curious about it as you read up on it. Occasionally looking to see Ash or Flint around the store. Seeing if anyone will try to grab them. Not wanting to lose track of them for too long, just in case. That man in black coming to mind, making you give a shiver. Shaking your head, much to the confusion of a young teen that was watching you, as you get rid of those thoughts.

Being thankful as both skeletons teleport onto your shoulder as you felt their weight. You look at them both, “Well?” Curious of their decision.

Ash speaks up first, “WE HAVE BOTH DECIDED TO TRY THIS ‘SWITCH’ THAT YOU ARE CURRENTLY LOOKING AT. IT GIVES A GOOD AMOUNT OF DIFFERENT CHOICES. SEEMS SMALL ENOUGH FOR US TO USE EASIER THAN THE OTHERS. I WANT TO TRY THIS ‘ANIMAL CROSSING’ AND ‘LUIGI’S MANSION 3’ WHICH SEEMS TO HAVE DECENT PUZZLE CHOICES.” Seeming confident in his choice.

You look at Flint as he lays on your shoulder, “yeah. i agree, and to get the pokemon sword that they have. and maybe the hollow knight. seems like an amazing game with a decent challenge. if you can spare it, ‘dark souls’ remastered. looks like a dark and fun game.” Not putting any enthusiasm into it, but you have a feeling he is.

Giving a nod of your head, you grab the games and the accessories. Grabbing some protectors, chargers and a case to hold them before going to the front counter, “I would like to get the latest new switch and two extra controllers.” Putting everything up and getting the total. It was a hefty amount but you could easily afford this. Getting everything put into a big bag for you to hold. Smiling as much as the boys are as you leave, “Alright. Next stop is to get the surprise.”

Flint sputters, “that wasn’t it babe?” looking so confused.

Ash nods, “YES MAIDEN, I THOUGHT THAT WOULD BE IT.” Tipping his head to the side, which is the cutest look in your mind. Happy that he is using that cute nickname again.   
  


You only shake your head, “Nope. It is something different. This is for all of us to use when we want to relax.” Not giving any more as you exit the cool air conditioned shops. Ignoring the heat as you walk on. Both the boys looked so confused as they looked behind them. You just brimming with excitement, which they must feel as they both go to look at your chest and then your face with such curiosity.

Before Flint could even try to ask, you shift to open the push door without disturbing them, coming into the pet shop. They both freeze and look nervous. Even if it isn’t a bitty pet shop, it is still for pets. You smile as you head to the tanks to the left side, where there are lizards. You drop the bags in front of the one tank and gesture to it, “I thought you guys might like a new pet. A different friend in the house. You can take care of them. You can say no. But I thought you might like this. This is a really good deal on the Bearded Dragons. What do you two think?” You look on either side to see their reactions.

Flint seems interested as he narrows his eye socket on the lizards inside. Ash seems to be thoughtful. Soon Ash puffs out his chest, “YES! I LOVE IT! A PET FOR THE TRULY MALEFICENT ASH! I WILL TEACH THEM TO KILL ANY INTRUDER ALONG SIDE ME!” Making you snort as he seems so sure.

Flint chuckling, “i don’t think they can do that m’lord. but it will be interesting, for sure.” Seeming content with Ash loving the idea.

With that in mind, you grab the bags and begin to go shopping yet again. Making it a bit of an armful as you get the glass tank, things they need like food and bedding and places to hide, even a heating rock and heating bulb. Going to the front to make it quick to get a male Bearded Dragon before they were set to come home. Chatting happily about where the tank can go. You have to carry everything which was a bit difficult with all the bags.

Soon enough, you all manage to get to your apartment and get up the stairs. Getting towards your door. But as soon as you saw who was there, your smile disappeared and your voice dead silent. Both the boys looked over to see what had made you stop. You said in a whisper, “If you two can teleport inside with the items, do it now. Do not ask why and do not try to stay. This is the only stern order I will give you. As I don’t want you at risk.” You glaring at the person responsible as your blood turned cold.

Why did she have to find me? I thought I managed to get away from my past. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later idea included later for this fanfic comes from a completed fanfic named 'His Name Was Bob' by lywellen.


	9. New view

Ash glanced at Flint in a worried look before facing the newcomer that had their human in a panic. It was a woman with dirty blonde hair, big red lips and that makeup caked on. Her dress is almost trying to say ‘I am rich’ to anyone who looks at her. Ash is easily able to sense their human’s soul in pure panic. Usually Ash would have defined any order any human gave but the way that (y/n)’s voice was trembling combined with the soul is what convinced him.

He slid down to where the lizard was and grabbed a few bags. In his mind, he thought of the table and how he would land. Barely aware of Flint doing the same with the other bags that their human has. Ash summons the magic in his soul as he easily slides through the fabric of reality and appears on the table with the lizard. The lizard in question seemed spooked at the sensation it must have felt.

Flint appeared next to him with a fair few of the bags. With the amount they both brought, this would give (y/n) less restriction with her hands. Ash turned towards the door and tried to listen, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. The voice is too low to hear anything specific. But the feeling of their souls is what kept him grounded. The new soul felt like it had ill intentions but not violent. While their human felt fear and hatred mixed in.

The feelings are not strong enough to understand what is going through (y/n)’s mind. Only strong emotions and thoughts going through a human mind basically makes hearable words be shouted for bitties. His human’s soul seems to be trying to bury the feelings which causes him to only hear mumbles that weren’t loud enough to let Ash understand anything.

Ash was so close to teleporting out to make sure this new arrival didn’t do anything to  **his** human. Only his brother coming up and leaning on him made him stay grounded. Flint’s voice coming through, “i understand bro. i don’t like it either but going back out would only make her more worried. although, the slightest chance that the woman that was there is going to attack  **our** human, we will kill without hesitation. patience bro.”

Ash’s own magic visibly started to swirl around him, the hum from Flint’s soul saying he was the same. Their clothing starting to feel a little tight. Both of them being on high alert as they kept their eyes where the two souls are through the wall. It felt like forever before the newcomer began to leave, making their human’s soul tighten in fear as her voice rang through to them, “ _ Please no. She can’t do this. She can’t. I can’t just up and leave, not when my boys are getting used to everything. I….. Don’t know what to do. _ ” Before her soul began to move towards the door.

Ash and Flint both teleport to the front door and wait for it to open. The human hesitates while steeling herself, her soul a bit more guarded than before. Ash growls low to himself, he knows that feeling. Soon (y/n) opens the door and gives a small smile, the bag with their new clothes in it, in her hands as she smiles at the both of them, “Hey guys. Sorry about that. How about we set everything up.” Coming and carefully, avoiding stepping or kicking them. Walking in as if nothing happened.

Ash shifts to be on the table again and crosses his arms, “WILL YOU NOT TELL US WHAT THAT WAS ABOUT? I FELT THE FEAR IN YOUR SOUL, PLAIN AS DAY MAIDEN. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT WE ARE UP AGAINST.” Narrowing his eye sockets as fear bloomed in his own soul, who was to cause that sort of reaction from her, it was more intense than the agent that she saw that day. Ash felt her soul ache but try to guard itself more.

She gave him her best smile, “Don’t worry about it. I want you guys to just enjoy things. I will deal with her.” Still trying to hide the facts from them. She starts to prepare the tank without looking at them. Putting the tank on a low coffee table, where they can all get to it easily. Getting the sand along the bottom before placing things. Places for the lizard to hide, the food and water bowl. A heating pad for the lizard to go on and a heat lamp for everywhere else in the tank. Flint teleported to stand near Ash himself.

Both the brothers watching her with their shoulder tense. This was something for Flint to try, Ash was too impatient for this type. So Ash let his brother take over, “come on babe. we need to work together here. we will do anything to protect you. so we need to know this enemy enough so we can do it efficiently. you have done so much for us, we want to do the same for you.” This makes her pause her preparations.

She sighs as she hangs her head, her soul flaring up her guard, “I don’t want you guys to have to be on guard. I promise you, if it is more than I can handle I will come to you guys. For now, please drop it. Enjoy your life. You guys have been through enough, that is obvious. I don’t want to make it anymore harder than it is. I don’t want you two HAVE to be on guard for the rest of your life. Please, trust me on this.” She turns to them with a begging look on her face.

Ash and Flint look at each other before both sigh. Ash figuring this is all they will get for now, “FINE MAIDEN. BUT YOU BETTER KEEP THAT PROMISE. SMALLEST HINT THAT IT WILL BE TOO MUCH AND TELL US. WE ARE STRONG ENOUGH TO PROTECT YOU FROM ANYTHING.” Letting his body relax as he looks at her. She smiles which made his heart flutter. Every time she smiles, it was like everything was going to be alright. Ash is sure she doesn’t realise that she even had that effect on them. Flint’s soul singing in love, just as his own is. Too bad (y/n) can’t hear it like any bitty could.

She stands up and heads to the box that had the lizard, “Thank you. Now come on, we have a Bearded Dragon to put away. Thought of any names?” Oh, that was where that lizard was? Ash didn’t bother to find out. He was more head over heels how happy his human was with the idea of them getting a pet. Was the only reason he accepted, he is sure Flint is the same in this regard.

She picks up the box and heads to the tank. Both Ash and Flint teleporting to the side of the tank to watch her. Flint seeming to have his smirk grow, “how about ‘sexy’? as that is all i can think of when i see you.” Ash slaps the back of his head with a scowl. (y/n) rolling her eyes and ignoring him. Telling him so though their souls;

“ **THAT WAS TERRIBLE BROTHER. EVEN SHE AGREES.** ”

“ **not sorry bro. she is so fun to mess with.** ”

Ashe decides to be the better one, “HOW ABOUT  DRAGO ? SIMPLE AND EASY TO REMEMBER, EVEN THIS WORTHLESS BAG OF BONES CAN REMEMBER IT.” Giving Flint another smack which just made him chuckle. Ash sighs like the world was on his shoulders.

His human chuckles and leans down, kissing the top of his skull, making his magic rush to his cheek bones as a flush forms on his skull while she just seems happy while muttering to him, “That is a great name. Thank you Ash. You are my little Prince after all.” This makes his skull flush bright with his magic.

Not wanting to admit he was blushing, he scoffs and turns away with a huff, “WHATEVER. NOT LIKE I LIKE THAT IDEA OR ANYTHING.” Teleporting back to the table to watch her from afar, “YOU MANIPULATIVE WITCH!” Which only got her to laugh at him before gently taking ‘Drago’ out and placing the lizard in the tank. The lizard is quick and going to hide. Flint teleporting to the table and going through the clothes bag.

Ash watches closely at his brother, something in his eye sockets saying Flint is looking for something specific in there. Whatever he found, it made his teeth curl up in a smile, before he teleported to Ash and before Ash could respond, teleports to their current resting place in the cupboard. It was quick as something was thrown over his head with his brother’s laughing voice coming through, “put that on bro. i am sure this will make her smile.” Ash bringing the material down to see Flint was stripping off.

Ash sighs and looks down to see the onesie in his hands. Grumbling as he decides to go with his brother’s antics this time. Taking off the current clothes and folding them, putting them on the bed. Slipping the soft material on and buttoning the open front that allowed easy slip on. Once it is done and flips the hood up, he looks over to his brother and smiles.

Ash wouldn’t admit it out loud, but his brother actually looked cute in that ‘onesie’ their human picked out. As soon as Flint caught the smile, Ash hides it which only makes Flint chuckle while putting on his own hood. Before Flint is able to say anything, Ash teleports back to the table and sees the human in the kitchen. Clearing his throat which makes her look at him. In an instant, her soul is shining a bright milky green in her chest as she races over and coos, “You look so cute Ash! You look like a tiny predator that would tear everything in your path apart! Where is- FLINT! YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE!” She grabs them both and gently hugs them, right near her brightly glowing soul, making both the brothers squint their sockets as their human continues to coo over them.

Ash enjoys the warmth and how gentle she is with them. Ash glancing at Flint to see a ‘told you’ look, even if he didn’t even say that this would happen. The rest of the night, their human coos over them and their new pet. The trouble of that intruding human from before being hidden under happiness. Both Ash and Flint kept their ideas from being said as the night came and they all settled for sleep.

Ash plays in his bed, looking at the soft material still on him, regrettably liking this onesie and wanting to wear it to bed for now one. Glancing at his brother as Fline looks back at him. Flint talking first, “we are going to follow her, aren’t we? i know that look brother, and i agree. i don’t want that bitch to be near her. our human reacting like that and sounding so scared is  **NOT** a good thing.” Flint looked more awake than he usually is, showing Ash just how serious he is about this.

Ash whispers back, “I agree. Not only was the guard from the lab here only days before, but someone from our human’s past that she fears, we have to be on guard. I don’t want her to be pulled into our past and she doesn’t want us to be pulled into hers. But none of us can help this, only help each other. She is the  **only** human that deserves our protection. Even if our secret is revealed, we will protect her.” Flint nodded at that as both of them began to plan on what they will do to protect their human. As,  **not one is allowed to mess with THEIR human** .

The night went by fast, both of the bitties have a plan for when the morning arrived. That sunday, they all enjoyed the lazy day, even Ash, regrettably. Flint seems to love messing with Drago. Their human trying to make Flint leave it alone long enough for it to settle, or something like that. Ash only stepped in when his human was getting frustrated with grabbing Flint out of the tank every few minutes. Ash watched the cold blooded creature from outside the glass as it went from bathing in the heat to hiding. Their human gave it some disgusting bugs, which the lizard seemed to enjoy.

The day went by fast as they all took to relaxing, Flint not getting out of that Onesie once while Ash had some dignity and actually changed out of what he had dubbed as ‘pyjamas’, it seems to please their human enough. Everything calm as they went to bed that night. Morning came and so did work for the human. Both Ash and Flint acted as normal until their human left. As soon as both of them were sure she had begun to walk downstairs, they teleported out. Staying out of the way.

Both brothers use turns to teleport both of them to a new position as they watch their human walk fast through the building and then through the city. The brothers try to give one a rest so they don’t use up with both without energy. Following their human until they come to a building with all different things inside it. Clothes on racks in one area, worn out looking books on a shelf at the back, some small furniture taking up nearly half the store with bits and bobs stashed everywhere.

It was lucky that this had open rafters that let them both rest there as they watched their human closely. Seeing a professional air about her as she walked around. Seeming to enjoy interacting with an older woman. The brothers made sure to stay out of sight of the woman, though Ash is sure he saw her look right where they are and winked, not seeming to say anything to (y/n).

Throughout the day, many other humans came and went. Some buying and others just browsing. You seem to be able to easily serve them, even the ones that began to yell. They both watched in amazement at how you handled everything. Then going to a back room as a different human took over your job. You seem to be going through what seemed like a pile of trash but saying which things were good. It baffled Ash at how you could tell. At lunch, there had been convenient food left out for them in the back area, Ash is sure the old woman left it for them. This keeps their magic high.

Soon enough, you went to leave once the sun began to dip lower in the sky. Both the brothers are doing the journey back, you pausing at the bitty store before shaking your head and keeping going. Once you entered your apartment complex, they went to teleport to the table and quickly recover and act as if nothing happened. You being your usual happy self as you came in. The afternoon and night did not seem any different.

The routine happened for the entire weekdays, they would follow you to work, stay out of sight of you. Watch you work and then you head home, sometimes going into the bitty store and sometimes not. Everything seemed to be calm, until Friday. On the trip back, everything changed, and not for the better. This tossing a big wrench into their short but happy time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone want to see a non-canon chapter put in, like an April Fools one (But not posted on April Fools), this non-canon chapter will have a spoiler for a character that will be coming in later. Please vote.


	10. Special (Not fully canon to story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is non canon exactly, but does have some of the lore sprinkled in. Some I might have made up, the other will be shown later. I want you to try to figure it out.

Flint and Ash resting on the lounge. Flint lazing around while watching a soap opera. Ash sitting on the coffee table on his human’s computer, learning more martial art moves. He wants to be strong, to be able to fight without magic. He never knows if someone is able to cut his magic. He will not be helpless.

Flint looks up from his position, “m’lord. you should rest. training is an amazing thing, but you shouldn’t push yourself too hard. sweetheart would not like to come back to find you exhausted again.” Seeming uninterested as his tone way monotone.

Ash snarls, “No way brother. I can handle myself. I know my limits. I will never worry about Maiden again.” Ash stomps over towards his brother, ready to give more of a tongue lashing, when they hear a thump. They both turn towards the window to see a little flame hit the window and another thump sounding. Ash growls, “What is that inferno fire elemental want now?” Both teleporting to the window and opening it.

A dark purple fire elemental pushes himself onto the ledge, “Finally. Do you know how annoying it is to hang from a pipe? Not fun.” The Grimby huffs, letting out a little bit of smoke from his mouth.

Ash rolls his eye lights, “If you didn’t always try to visit us, then maybe you wouldn’t have to. What do you want, Spitfire? Your human is annoying you again?” Flint just leaning against the window flame and keeping a sharp eye on the other bitty.

Spitfire chuckling, “Now, is that how you greet an old lab buddy?” Looking between the two.

“Yes” “yes” both the skeletons answer at the same time. Causing the Grimby to burst out laughing.

“I see. I just wanted to tell you two that we have had reports that the ‘Executioner’ might be heading this way with the old doc. Keep an eye on your human. Rumour is among the bitties that he kidnaps the humans to make the old experiments behave.” Turning and leaving, without another word.

Ash snarls loudly, “I THOUGHT HE WOULD HAVE DIED IN THAT FIRE! WE BOTH MADE SURE HE WAS TRAPPED WHEN WE SET THAT BUILDING TO EXPLODE WITH FLAMES! WE WON’T LET HIM DARE GET OUR DATEMATE!” Ash’s chest heaving in his anger.

Flint comes over and puts a hand on his shoulder, “calm down bro, you are yelling again. been doing better with that. we won’t let him dare hurt our sweetheart.” Then flicking his brother’s skull, “and remember, we promised we wouldn’t call her our datemate until we told her we are claiming her.”

Ash huffs and teleports back to the couch, Flint not far behind. Both sitting down as Ash mumbles, “I know. She has accepted so much of us, even what makes us different from other bitties. How even after knowing our darkest secret, she still accepted us. There would never be a datemate as good as her. I am……. unsure how to tell her.” Ash for once looking very unsure.

Flint drags Ash into one of their rare hugs, “it alright big brother. we will get there. we can do it together, as it always has been. i think we should do it soon. i overheard her talk about a guy working with her at the new job. don’t want any other dare claiming her.”

Ash sighs, “Or another bitty. Her coming home and smelling of them always makes me demand she shower. It makes me want to rip those bitties apart. I think we should do it soon as well.” Standing up and puffing out his chest, “I will stop being a lazy bones like you and finally do it! Tonight….. Or maybe tomorrow!”

Flint laughs out loud, “i think tonight. when she comes home. we will both tell her together. no more putting it off, brother.” Ash huffs but chuckles.

His resort dies as they hear both the keys into the deadlock as well as her soul. She was home. Both of them teleporting to the table and preparing for the talk, finally.


End file.
